On the Satellite of Love
by TBCR
Summary: 14 years after the movie watching experiments ended, Jeremie Belpois becomes the latest man launched into space. Forced by his gone-mad teachers onto the new Satellite of Love, he is subjected to the worst movies ever made. A Crossover with Mystery Science Theater 3000. Story takes place in between the movies.


**Chapter 1: In the not too distant future**

Jeremie stared out of the window, the blankness vacuum of space blankets the view. Below him, the planet earth slowly rotates; People living out their lives, unaware of the weekly horrors he endures. For you see, he is the latest test subject in an experiment on the human psyche when bombarded with the worst movies ever made. These movies are sent by his dean, Pierre Delmas, and science teacher, Professor Suzanne Hertz. Teachers of the renowned Kadic Academy, part of the prestigious Gizmonic Educational Division. Why they snapped and came up with the idea to do this, like Tootsie-Roll Pops, we will never know

Today was the day that the mad teachers subjected him to his weekly movie. He hates having to watch the god-awful movies. The only way he can get through the movies is by wisecracking them, and even then, there is still some effect from them, usually in the form of a headache about an hour or two after the film.

The PA system on the ship springs to life, playing the theme song to the experiment. You see, to help with the continual funding of the experiment, the teachers have been passing the recorded data off to a livestream channel in the US as a television show. There was another experiment show back in the day: A Dr. Clayton Deborah Susan Forrester and Dr Lawrence Erhardt subject Gizmonic Institute janitor Joel Robinson and later temp worker Mike Nelson to unimaginable horrors in cinema. Now poor Jeremie is the unwilling star of this show.

Suddenly the door leading to the theater opened up, as did the other 6 doors in the hallway. Jeremie notices a hovering ball shaped object heading towards the bridge. "Well, there's cambot...its show time.

As soon as Jeremie thought that cambot got far away, he began the almost mundane introduction that he gives almost every Sunday. "Hi, welcome to the satellite of love. I'm Jeremie, I've been marooned into outer space and forced to watch bad movies, and in a way, you are too. The evil overlords should be calling up here in a few. Until then, I guess we wait." Suddenly a disembodied, monotone, female voice announced, "commercial sign in 5...4...3...2...commercial sign now". On the bridges desk, a yellow light on the control panel started blinking, while the yellow light above the bridge door started turning. "We'll be right back", Jeremie said as he pressed the panel button. Music played out to commercial as he gave a sigh of relief. "Well, time to get my invention ready". With that, he headed to his room to prepare to present his invention exchange.

Ch1: Part 2

Gizmonic Institute is known not only for its excellence, but for the customs that it's has around the laboratories. Besides the option to live in your own lab (which at the time of today, only Dr. Forrester and Erhardt have taken up on those offers; You can probably guess why.), employees greet each other by showing off their latest inventions that they were working on. Since Kadic was part of the Gizmonic Educational Division, the teachers also participated in the invention exchanges.

Today was not the exception.

"Well, Jermaine, are you ready with your invention or do we have to go first this week?" Hertz said, with a sociopathic look on her face. "Ehhhh, flip that grin on your face, I've got my invention." Jeremie said, placing what appeared to be untreated cow leather onto the bridge desk. "Well sirs, for this week's invention, I tried to come up with something to help burn victims with getting back to normalcy. What that led to was the invention of what I call "Synth-a-Skin". It is basically a rubber-silicon polymer that has the feel and warmth of the skin of the human being. It can be easily grafted to a burn victim to replace missing skin. Additional uses I have found that the skin can be used for is in the android skin shell industries and um...sex...dolls...ah...what do you think, sirs?"

The teachers have a disturbed look on their face when Jeremie mentioned the sex dolls." That's um...a...Pierre; you have the word for that?" Pierre looks at her with the look that screams,' Are you fucking kidding me?', but his mouth come to fruitition with the word "Interesting". "Well then", Hertz said," there you have it. Now on to our invention, this is a mental invention, if you may ponder. It is a game about story telling and general trickery." Jeremie tries to ponder this, but is too worried about the day's experiment to think straight right now." The goal of the game is to get another person into stating an expression of genuine confusion. The confusion gains you 10 points should you get some in that state, with whoever has the most points at the end of the game wins." She pauses for a second before saying, "I could go on forever, but I believe one of us three has a certain Z-Movie to watch today."

When most people think of the words "Z-movie", they think of zombies. For Jeremie, though, it means that he is in for a whole lot of hurt. It was no surprise then when Jeremie made an audible gulp. "And that movie", Hertz continues with a grin, "is the 1972 film The Doomsday Machine, which had an appearance by Casey Kasem of Scooby Doo fame. Enjoy!" At that, Pierre slammed a red button. Alarms sounded and lights went off on board of the spaceship as it shook about the place. Jer only had one thing that he could possibly say, "WE'VE GOT MOVIE SIGN"


End file.
